


Seawater, Stardust

by flatfelledyetstillundone



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender doesn't even come into this, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Or Is It?, Other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatfelledyetstillundone/pseuds/flatfelledyetstillundone
Summary: On their own side, our Ineffable Darlings no longer need to hold themselves back or push each other away. Instead, they can live out loud what they've always been in the secret chambers of their selves.Partners. Best Friends. Together.A purple-prosed fic in which there are many references to shorelines, seas, holding, and being held. Snuggle up, buttercup: there's nothing but warm fuzzies, here.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Seawater, Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I have never before had the experience I had with this, where I woke up and rushed to hastily type what had been deposited in my brain overnight. No clue how that happened; my sympathies to those of you with regular Muse visits, because ow, that was something else.
> 
> Rereading, I realized this scans any number of ways: platonic, romantic, Ace-Spectrum, Implied Sex, and just about any gender config (given that they're celestial/infernal beings and all that). If I've tagged/not tagged something you think I should, please do let me know and I'll adjust accordingly.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!

Your eyes are my lighthouse.

Your eyes are the sea.

Six thousand years of orbit. Resisting the tidal pull no longer; please, let me crash onto the shore of your devotion.

_ Please, I… _

_ Of course. Anything. For you, always, anything. _

_ I can’t -- there aren’t enough words to say -- _

_ \-- you don’t need to -- _

_ I do. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I… _

_ … shh.  _ Hands that have yearned for Heaven -- don’t tell, that’s a secret -- smooth through clouds. Shh, shh, my love, my Partner, my Best Friend, shh. I know; you don’t need to tell me. You don’t need to say anything. There has never been a thing you did that I did not immediately forgive.

Even  that . 

(If I’d said it better, you would have understood. I just… messed up again, is all. I’m sorry I went away for so long. I’m here now; I won’t go away again, I promise.)

Stillness. Softness. Even after the worst storms at sea, the waters calm, the surge ceases and returns back to the gentle ebb and flow of water upon sand.

Ebb and flow

Waves on sand, softly

_ So soft. _

_ It took me so long to let myself even realize, to let myself know. This, with you.  _

_ This? _

_ I’ve always felt safe with you.  _ Sheltered in this harbor. I’ve sailed the seas at the shoreline for centuries (millennia). Every inlet is charted, every sandbar. (“Nice is a four-letter word.”) This land is as familiar to me as my sea, yet, I know nothing of it, too. I long for shore. You long for the sea.  _ Your arms are, by far, the safest, my dear. _

Hard, angular, my arms are. S’not safe. Oh, I’ve tried so hard. So many plans, with plans in them, to keep you safe. Us safe. Things said and done to make sure no one would ever notice that this lighthouse was leaning, crumbling, into the ocean. You held me away out of instinct, but I -- oh, I’m the awful one -- I’d deliberately hurt you to keep you away, to fool Anyone watching.

_ M’not, I’m -- _

_ Dear, you are. Now, hold me more. _

_ Angel. Of course. _

These vessels we sail in, these corporations, are stardust and seawater. We hold each other and the cores of suns touch. Seaspray from our pores mingles. How did we ever think we were separate?

There is salt on my lips. Is it sweat, or is it tears?  _ Angel, are you crying? _

_ Only a little, my love. I’m just so very happy, you see. _

A sound, a rumble of rocks on shore. A purr of a creature in its den. A land breeze.  _ Me, too.  _ A press of lips.  _ Me, too, angel. _

_ Darling? _

_ Mmm? _

_ … Oh, I don’t know. I just… needed to, to -- I don’t know.  _ Check sounding. Know that you are there, right where I think you are. Know that we are here, where I think we are.

We are.

It’s alright. I understand. Sometimes, I crumble into your sea to know the edges of you, to be sure.  _ Mm. S’alright, angel. You don’t have to know.  _ *snort* _ After all, I hardly know anything.  _ Another rumble, this one clearly of happiness.

_ Oh, you silly serpent! You -- _

Shore reaches out to waves, stilling them for just a moment. Neither land breeze nor sea breeze, just air.

Molecules, interacting.

Seawater and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work on AO3, and my first work shared with anyone in a long (long!) time. I'd love to hear what you think! (Be gentle with me, please!) Any formatting errors are because I'm having to dredge my brain to remember HTML, sorry. To clarify, if you were confused: Aziraphale isn't indented, Crowley is indented. Hope it was comprehensible!
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to this community; I enjoy reading your works so much. You are all so very brave to share what you've written -- I feel like I could curl up in a blanket fort and hide right now from embarrassment. Also, if you feel like this was close to your work, let me know! I've been reading so many beautiful pieces written by you lovely people that I feel like somehow things synthesized into something in my brain. Certainly, I have a hat tip to the amazing works of Drawlight and Kedreeva, as well as "Bentley" by bisexual_dumbass.


End file.
